


Beard Envy

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Facial Hair, Humour, M/M, Manly Zoro is Manly, Post-Timeskip, Pre-Timeskip, Sanji is Gay End of Story, TCSH, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Smooth. That's how it's supposed to be, like Sanji's moves, like his craft, smooth and silky but it's not and Sanji can't stop staring. ZoroxSanji
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 25
Kudos: 206





	1. Beard Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Beard Envy
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, pre-timeskip, facial hair kink (sorta), TCSH bullying Sanji as always, gentle sexual content, attempted humour.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Rating: (gentle) R
> 
> This was supposed to be a drabble about that one dumb headcanon I have about Sanji’s post-timeskip beard but I did a Zoro and got lost along the way. Both for it being a drabble and doing what I was intending… I blame a certain someone for getting me riled up at the start. Anyway, I like how this came out so you guys can have it. Maybe the headcanon can be a sequel? Who knows.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Sanji looked down at Zoro’s face in shock. Not because they were waking up in bed together – he’d known that would be the case last night – but because he’d never seen him this close first thing in the morning before. Their bunks were separated in the men’s quarters, Sanji usually not getting to see him until he inevitably came in for breakfast.

And it wasn’t how peaceful Zoro looked that was making Sanji feel like this – no, it was something else. Across the swordsman’s jaw was a heavy brush of stubble, the room so dark it was hard to tell what colour it was. It didn’t look black but it also didn’t appear to match the green on his head, Sanji’s lips twitching as two thoughts came to mind at once.

The first thought was from jealousy; how dare this damned marimo bastard be able to grow such a beard in so short a time?? Even when Sanji was doing his best with his own it never grew like this, more peach fuzz than anything. A little patchy at that, making him settle for the small bit on his chin though he’d always wondered how he’d look with a full one. It was frustrating that Zoro seemed to do it so easily.

The second thought was part-curiosity which if he examined further would be more akin to desire. If it had become like this overnight, then how long would it take for Zoro to grow it out? A few days, maybe a week tops? Sanji was filled with the urge to touch it even as he felt offended by its very existence.

As Zoro stirred next to him, Sanji looked away and got out from the sheets to pull his clothes on. His mixed emotions fighting with one another over how exactly to feel about this, though insecurity was beginning to edge out. Halfway through shrugging on his shirt, Sanji reached up to touch the delicate hairs on his own chin, frustrated now with himself for not being as ‘manly’ as he would have liked.

It didn’t make sense. From what he’d noticed, Zoro didn’t really grow hair anywhere else. Why should he be blessed with the ability to get facial hair? All Sanji really got was leg hair, feeling taunted by it and annoyed that it wasn’t on his face instead. It just seemed rather unfair.

Uncomfortable with himself, Sanji buttoned his shirt and pondered how to rectify this issue. He’d always assumed it would be a matter of time, had told himself on many occasions that he just needed to wait until he was older. Seeing Zoro like this had, of course, dashed that hope where it rested. It wasn’t really an age thing after all, was it?

Though this wasn’t in any way a kind of competition, Sanji felt oddly like he’d lost to Zoro. The swordsman probably hadn’t noticed and definitely didn’t care – why would he shave if he did? – but somehow that just made things worse. Made Sanji feel ridiculous for being bothered over something so trivial, so meaningless though it wasn’t like he could help it. Everyone had their own complexes, right? Even Zoro had to have something that made him feel uncomfortable; Sanji just hadn’t found it yet.

The cook shook his head as he quietly left the room, closing the door gently behind him so as not to make a noise. With his emotions a mess like this, the last thing he wanted to deal with right now was Zoro waking up. He wasn’t sure how he’d react to him, didn’t want to give Zoro the opportunity to see how this was affecting him.

Instead he went to go and make breakfast like usual; putting the thoughts of the beard out of his mind as he prepared food for everyone on the ship. Losing himself in his craft as he always did, in the rhythm and focus he prided himself on.

Sanji had expected Zoro to be clean shaven again when he saw him next, but as the swordsman flung himself down the ladder in a hurry, he felt his whole face go red. Obviously having overslept, with bed-hair and the shadow across the bottom of his face, Zoro yawned and sat down at the table. Scratching at his jaw idly as he grabbed his cutlery, everyone else practically staring at him as he started to eat without a word.

Seeing it in the light had only made it more awkward; the dark green hairs making Zoro’s chin look even more square, more rugged than Sanji was prepared to deal with. Giving him all the masculinity that Sanji craved for himself, causing Zoro to look older than he was. The air of an older gentleman, one who not only knew exactly what he was doing but would do so smugly. Sanji found himself with the silly thought that he’d be even better in bed this morning than he had been last night, his whole face feeling like it was aflame all of a sudden.

There was barely time to consider why Zoro hadn’t shaved before breakfast – probably something to do with how much he’d exerted himself yesterday or that leaving food around in Luffy’s presence was a gamble at best – before Sanji had to turn his gaze away. Practically fleeing into the kitchen to get away from the sight of him looking so scruffy, his heart pounding in his chest as he realised how attractive he was finding him right now. Hoping to calm himself with a little distance, that no one would say anything about it until he was in a better state.

Of course, that was wishing for the impossible on this crew.

“Wow Zoro, it’s not like you to oversleep,” Nami teased. “Or did you get lost on the ship?”

Sanji heard Robin chuckle as he stared blankly at the wall, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face while he tried to calm himself down. The sound was usually a melody to his ears but right now it just made him feel more tense. A bit jealous that everyone else was getting to look, that they could see Zoro like this when it was something that should have been a privilege for him and him alo—

“How the hell am I supposed to get lost on the ship??” Zoro bit back, reminding Sanji that he did in fact have his own sore spots. In his fluster earlier, he’d forgotten about that. Oddly it gave him the confidence to turn around, preparing to poke at him by bringing up the time he had actually gotten lost here but upon seeing his disgruntled expression, the words caught in his throat.

Mesmerised by the beard now he was looking at it, all the nerves and embarrassment coming back in full force. A miscalculation, though not one that should cost him anything. No one was paying him attention now that they were making fun of Zoro, it wouldn’t even be a proble—

“Oi,” Zoro’s eyes darted to him almost immediately, clearly drawn to him by his abrupt movement. A faint blush over the swordsman’s cheeks over being teased, Zoro evidently trying to distract himself from everyone else’s taunts in the way he always did: by picking a fight. “You got something to say too, shit-cook?”

Sanji didn’t have the time to remember what he’d been about to say.

“Y-You look like you’re trying to become a bush!” Sanji blurted out, all elegance and wittiness lost to him. Surely there’d have been a better insult than that but there was no way for him to find it right now.

Luffy slapped his hand against his fist before pointing at Zoro in delight.

“Oh, like Bush-ossan!”

The room went quiet for a moment, only the sound of Luffy’s laughter echoing around the walls. More than half of the members of the crew looking puzzled since they hadn’t been around for that adventure, the others breaking into laughter and smiles at the thought of Zoro squishing himself into a box and letting his hair run rampant. Sanji didn’t have a clue about it either, as confused as the rest. Zoro’s face went bright red.

“No!” Agitated, the swordsman reached across the table and grabbed Luffy by the shirt. “Who the hell is gonna do that to themselves on purpose??”

Saved by the distraction that he didn’t even understand, Sanji rested his hand on his chest and turned away again. Beating himself up for not saying something smarter, relieved that it had worked out anyway. He could hear Zoro growling at the others as Nami and Usopp joined in on the merriment, taking deep breaths to calm himself now that he was out of the line of fire.

The commotion cleared after a while and everyone went back to eating in peace. Sanji didn’t leave the kitchen though; too nervous of making himself look stupid to even consider it. Instead he stayed in there to begin doing the dishes, listening for the sound of everyone else leaving when it’d be safe to venture outwards.

After the rumble of the feet on the ladder had subsided, Sanji let out a shaky breath. He’d managed to avoid it this time, to prevent outing himself over how he was feeling. Next time probably wouldn’t go so smoothly if there was one, so he needed to—

The unmistakeable sound of Zoro’s boots on the kitchen floor made Sanji tense up all over again.

“A bush, huh?” There was slight menace in the swordsman’s tone as well as some amusement, causing the pit of Sanji’s stomach to squeeze. He didn’t dare to turn his head, staring down at the dishwater in the sink. Zoro stepped up right next to him, an arm laying over the back of his shoulders as Zoro’s hand gripped tightly onto his upper arm.

Before Sanji could jerk away from the touch, Zoro leaned in close and brushed the side of his face roughly against Sanji’s cheek. Sending a shudder running through him at the prickles on his skin, making him even more flustered than he was before. His head snapped to the side as he pushed at Zoro’s chest with his soapy hands, soaking his shirt and making it slightly see-through. Sanji could see one of the swordsman’s nipples through it now, along with some other marks he’d forgotten he’d made.

As if the beard wasn’t bad enough.

Red to the tips of his ears and feeling like his face was on fire, Sanji twisted out of Zoro’s reach and covered his face with both of his hands. The cheek Zoro had grazed seeming hotter than the other, tingling from the brief contact and making him hunch over to try and hide his embarrassment though it just made it all the more obvious.

“Oh, I see.” Zoro sounded thrilled, his words dripping with joy though they were clearly taunts. “I guess I’ll go shave if you hate it so much.”

Sanji didn’t know whether to agree with him or tell the truth, far too busy attempting to cool his face to think clearly. He was a mess at seeing Zoro like this, shaving it off would only be a good thing. But still, that little voice in the back of his head was murmuring at him to stop that from happening, whispering about how it might feel to have Zoro’s head between his thighs if he left it for another day or so.

The cook grabbed at the sides of his head tightly, shaking it to try and make the thoughts go away. Frazzled beyond reason at where his mind had gone, his pants starting to feel a little tight. Fuck!

Zoro was chuckling now, Sanji feeling the heat from his body as Zoro leaned over him from behind. The edge of his chin almost touching the back of his neck, Sanji squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Zoro’s breath on the back of his ear.

“Unless you don’t want me to, of course.”

The seductive tone made Sanji shudder all over again, stuck between a rock and a hard place as he fought himself over what to say. Resisting the urge to lean back into Zoro’s face, clutching harder at his own head and hoping the situation would just go away. As if doing nothing would make all of this not have happened though he knew better. No matter what happened now it wasn’t going to change anything, wouldn’t take away the fact that Zoro had figured him out.

Sanji almost wished he’d let his jealousy show instead. That would have been easier to deal with than this – being teased over his insecurity seemed preferable than having his arousal dangled over his head.

“D-Don’t.” The word left his lips before he could stop it; the cook not knowing whether he was asking Zoro not to tease him like this or whether he was telling him not to shave. He could hear Zoro grin, feel his smugness as the swordsman pressed fully against his back, unable to stop his own gasp.

He was pushed down onto the floor as Zoro climbed over him more, licking the edge of his ear, his beard brushing over Sanji’s jaw again and making him whine. He shakily opened his eyes to see Zoro staring at him in excitement, the swordsman’s lips curling into a knowing smirk.

“‘Don’t’ what?”

Instead of saying anything back, Sanji groaned and grabbed at Zoro’s face, pulling him into a kiss and wrapping a leg around his waist to keep him still. Not trusting himself to say a damn word, giving in only because it seemed the lesser of two evils right now. If Zoro already knew there was no point trying to hide it – at least he could get something good out of it like this.

All he could do was cling at Zoro as they grew frenzied, taking every opportunity to grasp at his face and pull it to his body so he could feel the stubble against his skin. Groaning every time, pressing it harder and rushing his way to climax far quicker than he’d done before. Ignoring the amused looks and grins from the swordsman, just trying to block that out so he didn’t start yelling at him for being so damn smug. Not wanting to spoil it by doing what he normally did, too wound up to ruin his own excitement.

When they were finished Sanji was panting for breath, covering over his face with one of his arms to try and calm himself down. He could still feel Zoro’s amusement, kicking his leg out in his direction exhaustedly though he knew there wasn’t much use.

“G-Go away.” His voice sounded strained and desperate as he mumbled into his own arm. Not used to having sex in the morning nor used to going again so soon after the last time. Usually there were at least a few days between such events, giving him time to fully recover and be ready for it. Right now Sanji could feel his hips and back aching, the pleasant soreness elsewhere just making him more embarrassed. He didn’t want to try getting up where Zoro could see, wanted to be left to deal with it alone in peace.

Used to his awkward demands, Zoro just laughed.

“Alright.” The swordsman rolled off of him and started getting dressed again, Sanji lifting his arm slightly to watch him as he slipped his trousers back on over his legs. Frustrated by how good he still looked, by his own moments of weakness over a little bit of facial hair. Zoro glanced back at him and caught his gaze, bringing a hand to his own chin as he grinned. “You’re weak to this, huh?”

Sanji grabbed at his own shirt, throwing it so it smacked Zoro in the face.

“I said ‘go away’!”

Zoro laughed again as he tossed the shirt back, it landing over Sanji’s chest gently. Using far less force than he had, just making Sanji feel even sillier. As the swordsman shrugged his own shirt back on, Sanji noticed it had dried off a little, grateful for it though some part of him was disappointed.

This time Zoro just left as he’d been told, leaving Sanji to lie against the cold floor and exhale slowly. Still not sure whether he should hope for it to be gone when he saw him next or if he wanted it around a little longer, annoyed with himself for being so wishy-washy. He allowed himself a few more moments on his back before he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, the stinging in his spine doing a good job of distracting him if nothing else.

Sanji dressed awkwardly once he’d gotten to his feet, his skin still feeling flushed and his neck throbbing slightly as he buttoned up his shirt. Not having the time to consider a shower when he saw the time on the clock, even more embarrassed when he realised it was time for him to bring the ladies their mid-morning drink.

He scrabbled together a pot of tea and some cups, rushing out onto the deck to pretend everything was normal. Hoping he didn’t smell of sweat or anything else, intending to give them it and rush off for a shower before they noticed. A little odd for him but better than sticking around and risking it, squashing down the feeling of disappointment at not getting his usual time with them. He could always make up for it later.

As Sanji laid the tray on the table he noticed Robin looking at him inquisitively, breaking out into an awkward smile and telling himself that it was just paranoia. That there was no way she could tell something was up, especially since Zoro had behaved for once and not bitten him.

“What is it, Robin-chan?” He knew he should have just left but Sanji asked anyway, unable to help himself from talking to her. A little conversation wouldn’t hurt, right?

“Your neck looks awfully red, cook-san.” Robin teased, a smile playing on her lips as she eyed him in amusement. Sanji instinctively clasped his hand to it, desperately trying to think of an excuse when he realised what it must look like. How shoving Zoro’s head into his neck had definitely been a bad idea, the still-tingling feeling making sense all of a sudden. Fuck!

He was saved from his own lack of words when Zoro appeared next to him, thankfully clean-shaven now though he was definitely holding back a smirk.

“Musta been from when I shoved him into the carpet earlier.” Obviously implying they’d had a fight of some sort, that he’d gotten one over on him. Sanji didn’t like the idea but was willing to go along with it, kicking him in the shin and mumbling.

“You just got lucky, asshole.”

There was a pause as the words sunk in, Sanji not even realising how loaded they sounded. How they failed as a cover, sounded like they’d been fucking anyway and would have been taken that way even if they hadn’t. It hit him in full force when Nami lifted her hand to her mouth and Robin started chuckling, making his eyes go wide.

“N-Not like _that_!” He hissed, giving Zoro a stronger kick this time out of embarrassment and making the women even more suspicious. Practically announcing what was on his mind, declaring the truth of what had happened through his actions despite trying his best not to. Hearing Robin’s chuckle just get louder as she and Nami looked between themselves, Nami’s mouth curling at the edges.

Zoro just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, unconcerned as ever at the idea of people figuring it out even though he tried to play along with Sanji’s desire to keep it a secret. Probably just fanning the flames even more at not attacking him back, leaving Sanji standing there and feeling like a fool.

Scratch that, Sanji wasn’t saved at all. He’d just dug a deeper hole for himself. And by god he wanted to crawl inside it and die.


	2. Tastes Like Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later and a lot has changed. Or has it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tastes Like Magic
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, post-timeskip, TCSH bullying Sanji more out of love, suggestive.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Rating: PG? PG-13? Who cares lmao
> 
> I figured this would work just fine as a “part 2” to Beard Envy after all. I don’t typically do two-part stories but why not?
> 
> Based on a super dumb joke!headcanon that I have about Sanji’s beard post-timeskip. Someone asked me about it in December and begged me to write it, so… here it is. You’re… welcome?
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Since they’d all gotten separated, two years had passed. Many things had changed in that time. For one Zoro had lost use of an eye, though Sanji wasn’t sure if it was truly unusable or not. The swordsman’s clothes had also changed; more loose-fitting, revealing far more skin now despite hiding his arms. Every now and then Sanji could catch a glimpse of his nipples when the coat moved, having to look away to stop himself from getting excited. Trying to focus on the tasks ahead of them instead of his libido, which had woefully been neglected whilst they were apart.

When they’d met back up on Shabody, they hadn’t really had the time to do anything about it. Too busy bitching at one another and establishing their usual camaraderie, pressured by the fact that they had to regroup with the others as soon as possible. Even if they’d wanted to sneak down an alleyway and fix that problem, they couldn’t afford to.

From there, they’d been too busy dealing with Fishman Island and their issues – interrupted in no small part by Sanji’s constant nosebleeds. The cook hadn’t forgotten the way Zoro had sat next to him whilst Chopper had set him up to those first IVs, recognising it as the protective and slightly possessive gesture that it was. He’d been a little out of it at the time but it was hard not to notice something like that.

But now that was all behind them, leaving the pair to finally find some more alone time to disappear into a spare room aboard the ship and truly get into the swing of things again. Zoro had wasted no time in pushing Sanji up against the wall and catching his lips in a kiss, his hands fiddling with Sanji’s clothes in earnest. The cook moaned and grasped at Zoro’s bare chest in response, his fingertips tracing over muscles that had definitely become more defined since he’d touched them last. Amused that Zoro still had trouble with removing his clothes, pleased that had stayed the same if nothing else.

Sanji felt Zoro pull back from his lips and lick over his chin as he finally got his belt undone, shivering in the swordsman’s arms from excitement. He’d missed this though he had told himself he hadn’t, though the events on Momoiro Island had made him confused and distressed over it. Doubting himself as a man, cursing how he’d never manged to grow a better beard. Tormented on some long nights by the memories of Zoro’s fast-growing stubble, stuck remembering the feeling of it on his own skin.

Though he’d tried his best to grow it out in the past two years, his own jaw had stubbornly refused to meet his hopes, remaining as soft and boyish as ever. His insecurity had doubled after being forced into that dress, into the makeup that did not suit him and absolutely did not feel nice. No— he had not enjoyed it at all, no matter what anyone else said. But these two things combined had caused him to panic a little bit, try to fill in what was missing in his own way. A temporary fix that made him feel better looking in the mirror, even if it didn’t solve the problem.

“Ugh.” Zoro suddenly jerked his head back, his tongue stuck out from between his lips and stained a dark black. As Zoro lifted his arm to scrub at it – likely trying to get the taste away – Sanji went pale and tried to hide his face as he twisted out of Zoro’s grip.

Fuck! Somehow he’d forgotten how much Zoro liked to lick at him, hadn’t taken that into consideration when he’d settled on this solution. Of course it was going to fucking backfire on him – it always did!

Sanji didn’t dare move his head when he heard Zoro stop. Feeling his face burning in mortification, not sure how the hell to handle this from out of the blue. As usual having created a worse problem for himself than the one he was already in, not wanting to deal with the consequences that were bound to arise. Hating himself for always managing to fuck up when he was trying not to.

“Is that… is that magic marker??” Zoro sounded incredulous from behind him, making Sanji cover his face more from shame. Why he’d ended up using that instead of anything else was beyond him, but it was easy to apply and to keep around without drawing suspicion. And at least it wasn’t makeup – he’d had enough of that for a lifetime.

Regardless, the depths of despair Sanji felt right now were not helped by that fact.

Why the hell were beards always out to get him?

When Zoro attempted to grasp onto his shoulder, Sanji kicked his hand away. Knowing instinctively how his fake beard must be smeared all over his chin, not wanting to give the swordsman yet another reason to laugh at him. Embarrassed enough as it was, mortified that he’d let this happen in the first place.

The thing was, Zoro didn’t usually lick his chin. Pretty much everywhere else was fair game to the swordsman but Sanji hadn’t anticipated this. Should have known better; realised that Zoro would have been just as interested in his changes as he had been in the swordsman’s, just thought this through a little better instead of impulsively drawing on his own face. Shouldn’t have kept doing it after he left Momoiro, though he’d been unable to stop when the okamas had insisted on taking him to Shabody themselves. When the crew had seen it, it had been far too late to stop then even if he’d wanted to.

It was at this point that Sanji noticed Zoro wasn’t laughing. Not even a chuckle at his expense. Nervous, he covered the lower half of his face with an arm and looked back, seeing Zoro just shaking his head. A small smile on his lips which were slightly blackened still, but not one of amusement. Oddly seeming from fondness, almost making Sanji lower his arm in surprise.

“Man, that really got to you, didn’t it?” Zoro mused, not really having any context for why Sanji had done this at all. Certainly just thinking about his own beard and the romp in the kitchen, finally picking up on the insecurity that Sanji had felt at that time. “You don’t need to worry about stuff like that.”

Even though there was no way that Zoro had any clue about the depths of why the cook had done this, his words made Sanji feel a little better. Nervously he rubbed his sleeve over his chin, trying to wipe away whatever was left over. Probably just making more of a mess of it instead, his elbow gripped after a moment as Zoro stepped closer again.

Sanji swallowed the lump in his throat at the look in Zoro’s eyes; the lust from earlier not dampened even after this. His own body was quick to remind him what they’d come in here for, the heat below his waist coming back now that his embarrassment had died down a little.

As Zoro yanked his arm from his face and pushed him against the wall for a kiss, Sanji let himself forget all about it. Ignoring the weird taste in Zoro’s mouth in favour of the heat from his tongue, the firmness of his body as he ground their hips together hungrily; lost in sensation from the second Zoro pressed against him, too distracted to remember even if he’d wanted to.

When they were finished and he was looking down at the swordsman’s sleeping face, Sanji cautiously reached over to stroke his fingertips over Zoro’s jaw. Marvelling at how smooth it felt under them, yet again surprised by the fact it could grow so quickly over a few hours. As he touched under Zoro’s chin he felt the tell-tale signs of stubble already beginning to peek their way through, shivering as he pulled his hand back to his own lap.

Though he was admittedly envious of it, he supposed it presented its own problems. For whatever reason, the swordsman preferred to keep clean-shaven – likely spending enough time every morning to get rid of it that it was sure to feel like a hassle to him. Sanji would have swapped in a heartbeat, but things didn’t work like that. Was it better to want one and not get it or not want one and have to fuss with it every day? Perhaps they were both just unlucky in this department.

Sanji slipped out from under Zoro’s arm as he got redressed. Thankfully it was so late that everyone else was going to be asleep, removing the need to reapply his beard before bed. He couldn’t just stop doing that now but being found out had kind of made the whole thing seem even more stupid. Maybe later he’d eventually stop messing around with it, when he was feeling a little less insecure. Act like he’d gotten bored and shaved it off, though the swordsman would know the truth of the matter.

For now though, he was just going to have to remember to bring some wet wipes for the times they were going to get frisky. Zoro probably would make the same mistake again if he didn’t, and though he’d probably be able to laugh at him for it next time Sanji didn’t want to get interrupted by it.

Calmer, Sanji leaned down and lightly ruffled his fingers through Zoro’s messy hair before straightening up and leaving the room without a sound. At least he didn’t have to worry about being found out now.


End file.
